Paper corrugated cardboard that has hitherto been used for transporting a product and the like is typically disposable, and hence a tote box made of plastic has been used. It is desired that the tote box be folded into a compact size after transporting a product and the like from the view point of transportation cost. However, in the case of the tote box made of plastic, components such as a hinge are required, and further downsizing is desired.
In view of the foregoing, the applicant of the present application has placed a foldable tote box described in Patent Literature 1 on the market. The foldable tote box can be easily folded. Moreover, the foldable tote box is strong against external impact and is excellent in stability at a time of stacking. Thus, the foldable tote box has achieved great popularity. Meanwhile, there is an increasing demand for a tote box that enables a content thereof to be checked under a state in which a lid is closed.